The afteraffects of the cure
by EnglishSwede
Summary: Magneto is dead along with Mystique, Raven wants to kill Eric for leaving her but can't see her killing the man she loves. magntoXmystique


_**Disclaimer: no unfortunately I do own X-Men or any of the characters. **_

_** A/N: but this is my first Magneto story so…be nice…pweeze**_

He sat there looking at the chess pieces before him and sighed. He wasn't completely powerless…but he could never defend himself ever again like he used to be able to. His best friend and worst enemy was dead, Charles Xavier was dust in the wind. And he had lost everything. He was no longer the great leader known as Magneto, but the unknown Erik Lensherr. He figured though somebody would be coming after him to kill him soon enough though. Eric though lived in a newer type of home. Two stories, he didn't care about hiding, he'd be murdered soon enough, might as well die in a nice place…but the one thing that he did miss…was Mystique.

Her overall blue skin had made a permanent stamp on his mind; and he as Magneto knew that what he did, leaving her that day was the right thing to do; but Erik didn't. Erik wanted her back with him in his arms, in his eyes, in her heart once again.

Raven Darkholm was her name, she no longer had her blue scale like skin and could no longer transform but what she could do was easily kill the man that left her in the nude in a cold metal police van. Raven wanted to spill his blood all over the place for what he had done to her. And after seeing on the news that he had been hit by the cure as well…it would make it much easier for her to kill him. She sat on a subway in Sacramento California, hearing that the fallen Magneto was living there from some old friends of hers. According to the news's on him, he lived in Auburn a small town out kinda in the country. She thought to herself as she sat on the subway by herself about him._ Death of a thousand cuts sounds interesting…but that would take a long time as well…_ So she crossed off that idea.

Before she knew it she was in old town Auburn near a court house. It was tall and very old fashioned. Auburn was an old fashioned kind of place though so it would kind of make sense to why Magneto would be there. It was Dark outside and very foggy. The day was December 19th and very close to Christmas time no doubt. But deep inside she didn't want to kill or hurt Eric in any way shape or form. Deep inside she had wanted to feel his touch and lips and skin on hers, but her anger had raged over those true feelings and just kept them the hell away from her present outraged thoughts.

For five days she scoped out Auburn and barely got any rest. Eric had noticed her everyday, but never said anything or went up to her, she still had no clue to where he was, it turned out Auburn was bigger then she thought. But fiannly she had found him, she had saw him walking down the street, his fedora low on his face and his long coat covering his slacks and black sweater. But she had furrowed a brow when he had looked so different, but the same at the same time. He had gone into his home and knew he'd be getting a visit soon enough. _Finally I have him, I found him!_

_Finally she finds me, god if she'd been mutant this would have gone by so much quicker._ Erik said to himself with a small roll of his eyes as he sat down in his office chair on the upstairs floor. He planned on staying there all night.

Raven had come through the kitchen window. She quietly rummaged through drawers until she found a large long knife. She had seen him upstairs in his office threw the window. She quietly began up the stairs. The rain had begun suddenly and lightning struck and all of the sudden the power went out. Raven just continued until she sneakily entered his office. She could see him standing looking out the window at the rain. His silhouette almost making her think twice. She came up behind him and the power came back on. She was completely visible now; Erik turned slowly feeling her presence; and felt the knife to his throat. Erik was calm as ever as he reached over and pulled the black curtain so nobody from the outside could see.

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever find me in this ancient town" Erik said with a small grin on his face.

"it's not so easy tracking people down without powers to easily get information…" she said backing away a bit and sitting down but still pointing the knife at him as a reminder as a threat. Erik looked to her weapon of choice.

"Of course you pick the kife that I love so much so cut up food with…but it makes a clean cut and so I suppose it's a good weapon of-"

"Will you shut up…I'm so pissed at you right now you don't even know!" Raven yelled shaking her head not wanting to hear him speak. She stood up, Eric was still by his chair on the other side of the desk. "You left me you bastard" she whispered harshly. Eric nodded slowly.

"You're right, I did leave you…and being Magneto I knew it was the right thing to do-" Eric was cut of again before he was done.

"You're not Magneto anymore, you're a pathetic excuse of a man-"

"Let me finish" Eric said sternly, but still calm. Raven growled but let him continue.

"But being Eric Lensherr, I regret ever move and word I uttered to you…" he said sincerely, and that cought her a bit off guard. "I understand why you are here Mystique-"

"I am no longer Mystique; she is dead, just like Magneto is" she growled and Eric was a bit pained by those words.

"I understand that…but I deserve everything coming to me so…do it…kill me" he said calmly, but then Raven tightened her grip and re thought everything. Eric could see this in her eyes and growled trying to provoke her. "I said kill me" he growled at her and yet, Raven remained frozen. Eric growled "Kill me!!" he shouted, his words ringing threw out his home, but still she didn't move, nor did Raven utter any words. But tears did begin to whelm up in her eyes. Eric went over to her and took her hand that held the blade and put it to his throat. "Now finish it…" he growled angrily, even though truthfully he wasn't even angry. Eric closed his eyes as he felt her slid the blade gently across his throat and actually cut on purpose the side of his neck.

It was a small but deep cut. And Raven then dropped the knife and watched as Eric cringed. Eric heard the clatter of the knife as it hit the wooden floor. And could feel the small stream of blood trickling down his neck; soaking into his black sweater. Eric looked to Raven in her eyes and then felt her push him back onto his desk and he gasped. Raven went at him when he had hit the desk and took his head in her hands and tilting it to one side then slowly licked the blood off his neck.

Eric groaned in pleasure of what she did. She then sucked on his neck of where she had cut him. And Eric had gripped his desk as she did so. Until he could no longer contain himself and he grabbed her and kissed Raven furiously. Raven moaned in his mouth and felt him draw her closer to his body. Eric could feel her hands travel up his sweater up to his pecks and then she scratched all the way down his chest with her nails. Eric groaned in pain and in pleasure and forcefully his tongue entered her mouth, and was intoxicated by her taste and how her tongue dwelled with his own. His hand traveled into her hair and pulled her hair back so her head would go back as well and he bit down on her neck, hearing her moan caused him to moan. He pulled her back up and kissed her ferociously.

Raven moaned then pulled away from him and slapped him so hard on the cheek that it left four deep scratches on his cheek. He took the slap and almost fell back with the impact. But then raven grabbed him by the sweater and pulled him back to a hot passionate kiss. He backed her up into a wall and pinned her with his hip to the wall. Causing her to yet again moan with his forcefulness was so damn intoxicating she thought she just might explode. "Oh Eric" she moaned against his lips and then tilted her head back and gasped as he rubbed himself up against her.

"I want you, I need you" He growled in her ear and that triggered a grin to spread across her face. Raven had her Eric back. The one that could make love to her for hours on end and then lull her to sleep with his calm heartbeat. And Eric had his fiery lover back as well. For he had found it was much harder to fall asleep at nights without her in his embrace at nights. And that's just what happened, Eric and Raven had somehow made it to his bedroom and made love until the wee hours of the morning. Raven lie there, her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. And Eric stroked her hair gently. He kissed her head affectionately. "I missed you so much" he whispered in her ear. And it caused her to smile.

"I missed you too Eric" she whispered back to him. Raven leaned up and kissed him gently before turning over and feeling him drape his arm around her protectively and affectionately as they both closed their eyes and fell asleep in each other's embrace.

_**A/N: kind of a short chapter but that's chapter 1 for ya and I'm working on chapter 2 but I need some rest it's really late lol. I'll try and update before Christmas and we'll see what happens in the next chapter.**_

_**P.S ignor how I keep spelling Erik's name I keep unentionaly changing it from Erik to Eric… so sorry!**_

_**P.S.S review and subscribe please! Thanks! Happy Holidays!**_


End file.
